Ambition
by blackmagelulu87
Summary: A Karen/Kai fic. What will Karen do when she discovers her fellow worker has a thing for her?
1. An Arrival

Chapter 1: An Arrival

A/N: I own none of these characters, so don't sue me. You won't get much. Also, I spent some time reformatting these chapters due to some constructive criticism I received. Hopefully it's much easier to read now. ^_^()

I lay in bed, my eyes closed, pretending to sleep. It was no use. The winds howled and rain pounded on my window, but nothing was as loud as the deafening roar of my father. He was pissed about something, what I didn't know. All I knew was that he was taking it out on Mom, again, and she was apologizing for it, again. I got so sick of the same damn thing every day. Since I couldn't sleep, I pulled back the covers and slid out of bed. Slowly I crept down the stairs, hoping they wouldn't notice me. I noticed that I'd got there just in time. He was balling up his fist, just waiting to strike. I wouldn't stand for it. As soon as his hand came up I flew down the stairs, latching onto his arm. Of course, he exploded.

"What the heck are you doing?!" He screamed, throwing me into the staircase. After that, he stormed out, not even bothering to look back. I coughed a few times, hoping I'd be able to get up. I could hear Mom crying again. She was always crying.

"Karen, are you alright?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"Yeah, I'm fine Mom." I replied, slowly standing up. I'd have a bruise in the morning.

"You really shouldn't do that, you know." Mom commented, wiping the tears from her eyes with her sleeve.

I didn't even bother to say anything. Couldn't she just be grateful? I smoothed down my nightgown, the cotton fabric clinging to my legs. Lightning flashed outside the window, and I saw my mother jump out of the corner of my eye. She had never liked storms.

I moved towards the window resting my head against it. I could see the grapevines, and the gate that lead into the vineyard. It may have been just my eyes, but I could swear I saw someone near the gate, hoping to be let in. Without even thinking, I was out the front door, bolting towards the front gate.

To my surprise, someone was standing there. Someone I had never seen before. He was a tall wiry thing, seemed to be about my age. I couldn't really see what he was wearing, but I knew he had something wrapped around his head. His eyes were dark, so dark that I couldn't tell their color. He was soaking wet.

"Is there any chance I could come inside?" He questioned, shivering.

Going against my better judgement, I lead him into the house. Water dripped off of his clothing onto our kitchen floor.

"My goodness, what have we here?" My mother asked, walking down the steps. "Karen, you're soaking wet too!"

The thin fabric of my nightgown was now plastered to my skin. I ran upstairs to get towels, trailing water up the stairs and on my bedroom floor. Walking back down, I threw him a towel, and then proceeded to dry myself off.

"So, do you have a name?" Mom questioned our guest. He smiled slightly. 

"My name's Kai." He replied, searching for some place to put his now soaked towel.

I took it from him, once again dashing up the stairs to put it with the other laundry. By the time I walked back down Mom and Kai were sitting at the kitchen table. She was drilling him with more questions.

"So what brings you here to this village?" She asked, scanning his face. 

"I'm running away." He said, looking away from her gaze.

"What for?!" Mom gasped, taken aback at the statement.

"Long story. Would it be alright if I stayed the night?" Kai replied.

Pushy. I glanced at Mom. We both knew what was on our minds. What Dad would say?

"Well I don't see why not." Mom replied, all sweetness and light.

Why was she stuck with someone like dad I wondered? She handed him a worn out blanket and directed him towards the couch. He curled up on it and quickly fell asleep.

"You know Dad's going to have a fit in the morning." I commented, not bothering to look up at her face.

"I know, but I couldn't just send him away. Maybe your father will hire him or something." She said.

We did need more workers. Seeing as how only Dad and I worked on the vineyard, and he wasn't much help. I ended up doing most things by myself. I was used to it that way. But a little help would be nice. I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I crept up the stairs to my room. 

Morning would come soon, I needed some rest.


	2. Getting Used To The Guest

Chapter 2: Getting Used To The Guest

A/N: Once again, none of these characters belong to me. Reviews are welcome, as long as they are at least tolerable. Nasty responses will be ignored. Enjoy! 

I could smell breakfast. Slowly, I opened my eyes, squinting due to the sunlight streaming through my window. Sighing, I got out of the bed, and moved towards the closet, dressing myself like I did every day. I jogged down the stairs, and seated myself at the kitchen table, grabbing a plate in the process.

Dad was home now, but I knew I was safe as long as he shoveled food into his mouth. We ate silently, Kai looking around the room as he ate. I wasn't sure if I liked him yet or not. He seemed nice enough, but could I trust him? Finishing what was on my plate, I moved to put my dish in the sink.

"I'll get it." Kai said, grinning at me. He walked over to the sink and rinsed both plates clean. 

"Uh, thanks." I replied, a little dazed. People weren't usually nice to me.

"So, Kai. What do you think about working for me?" Dad asked, looking in the boy's direction.

"Really? You'd hire me sir?!" He commented, his eyes lighting up.

"Well yeah, we could use some help around here, seeing as how my daughter ain't good for nothin. And there's no need to call me sir, just call me Gotz."

I glossed over the insult. I didn't need a fight just yet.

"Well thank you sir, I mean Gotz!" Kai exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

I smiled to myself. It must have been really bad where he'd came from, seeing as how he was so happy to be here. I mean, I loved this town, but my family wasn't the greatest.

"Karen, you show him the ropes. I'm going out for a bit." Gotz said, getting up from the table and walking out the front door.

Mom took his plate off the table, as well as her own, and washed them. 

"Mistress, may I ask your name?" Kai asked, out of the blue. My mother chuckled. 

"There's no need to call me Mistress. My name is Sasha." She replied, now drying off the dishes.

I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him outside before he said anything else. In the sunlight I could clearly see his clothing. He wore a purple bandana around his head, and his pants were the same color. Around his wrists were small bright green bands, around his waist a black belt. He wore a dark green long sleeved shirt with a white one underneath it, and black boots, which his pants were tucked into.

"So Miss Karen, what are we doing today?" He said.

Miss Karen? What the hell?

"Just call me Karen, and today I'm just going to show you around here, there's nothing really that needs to be done." I replied, pulling him around the vineyard. 

Over the next few days I showed him the hang of things around here. Soon enough him and I were working side by side. Everything settled back into the way it was before. Dad screaming at everything, Mom crying at the drop of a hat. I just tried to stay out of their way, and tried not to pick fights with my father. We still fought, though. I'd try to run away, but Kai would always find me, and plead with me to make up with my father. It was always "Please Karen, make up with your father." Or "Please don't run away Karen." Or something else I never really wanted to hear. 

Weeks and months passed without fail, and it had soon been a year since he'd come here.


	3. Another Storm

Chapter 3: Another Storm

A/N: Characters. Not mine. Reformatting. Computer is evil. Will dance for reviews.

"So how are things at the vineyard?" Ann asked me, pushing a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"Same stuff, different date." I replied.

The sun beat down on our bodies as we lay on the beach. Stu and May were running around, playing tag or something. It was summer now; everyone took some time off to go down to the beach.

"What about Kai? He's adorable!" Ann gushed.

"What about him?" I asked. She was always trying to hook people up.

"I mean, don't you like him?" She said, her blue eyes sparkling. She was thinking up something for sure.

"Why, what did he say to you?!" I exclaimed.

"He doesn't have to say anything. It's the way he treats you, the way he looks at you. He thinks the world of you, Karen." I blushed. I knew what he thought. 

"What are you two ladies up to?" A voice questioned. 

"Oh, same ol same ol Kai." Ann replied.

She flashed him a nice big smile, then got up from where she had been laying.

"I'll leave you two for now. Bye Karen!" She called out, walking away, brushing the sand off her skin as she left.

Kai sat down next to me, his tan skin gleaming with sweat. I had to admit, he was rather good looking. I sat up, running my fingers through my brown hair, hoping to shake loose some sand. I could feel his eyes upon me, watching like a hawk.

"So Gotz finally let you leave, eh?" I asked, looking away from him. 

"Yeah, well, not really. I couldn't bear any more work right now." He said, staring at the sand like it was his whole world. I smiled to myself.

"You don't have to hide from me, you know I try to get away all the time." I commented, brushing some sand off my arms. He nodded silently. I wondered if something was wrong.

I stood up, walking towards the water. A swim would be good right now.

"Karen?" Kai said, his voice the usual smooth soothing tone.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I turned around, the wind catching my hair. He got up, walking towards me.

"What is it, Kai?" I asked. He usually kept his distance.

"I ahh, I mean ah, you look nice today." He stammered out the words, a blush spreading across his face.

A blush ran across my cheeks as well, but my hair was hiding it.

"Umm, thanks Kai. Well, I'm going to go swim, ok?" I replied, running off into the ocean.

The waves were soothing. I didn't look back at him, I couldn't. I really didn't know what to think. It was so hard to let someone get close to me. I have so many barriers I wasn't even sure I could let someone in anymore.

Ann's been my friend forever, she knew me before I became this empty shell of a person. She always tells me that I'm really a good person, I just don't show it. I always laughed at her for it, but deep down I knew I wasn't that bad.

Well, he's been trying ever since he got here to get inside my head. Maybe he will, someday.

Someone splashing about ruined my train of thought. I looked over to see a mass of pink hair floating on the water. That was Popuri, alright. She surfaced close to me; her red eyes wide open.

"Hi Karen!" She exclaimed, spitting water in my direction.

I winced, dodging the water droplets spraying from her mouth.

"Hi Popuri." I replied, swimming off further into the water.

I wanted to be alone with my thoughts. Looking up into the sky, I could see clouds gathering. Darn, should've checked the weather today. I swam towards the shore. The wind was already becoming colder, the sky darker and the water choppy. Finally I reached the shore as rain started to pour. 

I ran through town, my feet pounding on the brick roads. Thunder roared as I hurried home. I hoped Popuri had made it home alright.

Soon I arrived at the vineyard gate, but of course it was locked. Cursing, I pounded on the lock, hoping to at least attract someone's attention in the house. The wind was blowing terribly now, whipping my hair into my face. I had to hold onto the gate in order to stay standing. 

Finally, Kai ran out of the house, and tried to pull the gate open. It was no use, so after trying for awhile he just picked me up and ran into the house. I would have protested, but I couldn't find the words.


	4. Morning Comes Early

Chapter 4: Morning Comes Early

A/N: Once again, I own nothing in this story. Except for whatever comes out of my little head. But it's not copyrighted. Hope you're enjoying the story, seeing as how you're on the 4th chapter.

I rolled over as the blankets were ripped off my body.

"Get up, now." My father growled in my ear.

I punched him square in the jaw. Bad idea, Karen. He pulled me out of the bed by my arm. I fell to the wooden floor with a thud. He opened the door to my room. 

"You're lucky I didn't do more." Gotz said as he walked out.

I gave him the finger, to his back of course. Pulling myself up, I once again got dressed, and stumbled down the steps. Mom was cleaning up the plates from breakfast. Looks like I missed it.

I walked outside, taking my place by Kai. It was harvesting time. Buckets were scattered all over the yard. I picked up an empty one and got to work. Soon enough, the sun went down. 

I trudged off to my night job at the bar, I was almost 18 now so most people didn't care. I could hear Kai's boots on the pavement behind me. I sighed, wondering why he was always in my shadow. However, I didn't say anything, I just kept on walking.

The bar was alive with chatter and drunken people everywhere. I tied an apron around my waist and got to work. I could see Ann sipping water with some guy. She always came here, but she never actually drank. There was Cliff, my cousin, with Gray. Talking about something, I couldn't hear their conversation. And finally, there was Kai, in the corner, by himself. He looked so pitiful for some reason. I felt bad for him. Well, no bother.

The time passed quickly, it was nearing one a.m. before everyone started to empty out. I cleaned up, taking the empty glasses off of tables. I was so tired of this, same thing everyday. I wanted to run away, to be free of this.

The bar was empty now, I locked the door behind me as I started home. The stars were out tonight. It really was beautiful here, I never really had time to witness it. So, instead of going home, I sacrificed my sleep and walked up the path to the mountain summit.

Coming here brought back some memories. I remembered that little boy who had come here, it was nearing ten years ago. In fact, it would be ten years this coming spring. I couldn't even remember his name now. Ok, so maybe I had tried to forget it. It was better this way. I knew he wasn't coming back. Everyone always broke their promises to me. That's why I never let anyone else get close, I guess.

Well, enough of these memories. Dawn would come soon. I walked back home, weary from the day. I kept my head down, watching my boots as they moved. I could hear another set of feet, but I didn't look up. Unfortunately, I collided with Kai right in front of the vineyard gate.

"Watch where you're going!" I snapped at him, glaring in his direction.

"I'm sorry, Miss Karen." He replied, his voice barely a whisper.

That wasn't like him. He opened the gate, which was unlocked for some strange reason. I followed him into the house. 


	5. Blast From The Past

Chapter 5: Blast From The Past

A/N: Enjoy. You should know by now that all of these people, places and things are not owned by me.

Spring time again. Popuri was running around like a nut watering her flowers. At least she looked happy. I was supposed to be checking the grape vines, but I hadn't bothered. Kai would pick up the slack.

"Hey Karen!" Ann exclaimed, running up the road. 

Cliff was walking behind her. They were dating now.

"There's a new kid in town!" She cried, smiling.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Remember that old run down farm? Well one of that guy's grandkids is gonna take it over!" She replied, jumping up and down.

I didn't see the need for so much excitement.

'C'mon, let's go check it out!" Ann said, her eyes sparkling.

She grabbed my hand and starting running towards that old farm. I had no choice but to follow. We passed the Mayor on the way. He didn't say anything as we ran past. 

There we were, at the farm gate. Everyone had long since forgotten its name. The old man who had taken care of it had now passed away.

A young man was standing outside of the farmhouse, looking around. Ann ran up and greeted him, nearly knocking him over. I hung back, watching them. That man sure looked familiar. My eyes glazed over as the memories came back to me.

*10 years ago*

"I have to leave, Karen." He said, staring at his feet. 

"You do? Well, will you come back, someday?" The little girl questioned, twirling a blonde strand of hair around her finger.

"I will, I promise." The boy replied, smiling at her. She smiled back. 

"Jack, your parents will be here soon. Get ready." Jack's grandfather called.

"Well, guess I better head out, I'll miss you." Jack said, hugging the girl. She returned the hug.

"I'll miss you too, Jack." She replied. The little boy started to run off.

"Remember Jack, you promised!" Karen exclaimed, heading home.

"I'll never forget!" Jack replied, his voice faint now.

*Back to the present…*

I shook my head, trying to shake the images. They wouldn't leave. Ann was now dragging the boy closer.

"Karen, this is Jack and he…" She trailed off, noticing the look on my face.

She instantly dropped his arm and walked off, joining Cliff at the farm gate.

"It's good to see you again, Karen." Jack said, his face blank.

I could tell he wasn't sure what to do next. My hands balled into fists at my sides. I wasn't relieved to see him. There was nothing but anger running through my veins.

"What the heck are you doing here, Jack? I can't believe you." I replied, glaring in his direction.

He rubbed the back of his head, searching for something to say.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you waiting so long. Is that offer still open?" He asked, grinning. I felt disgusted.

"Screw you, Jack. I barely even remember you. I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on earth!" I screamed, resisting the urge to punch him. It wouldn't do me any good. 

I stormed off, bumping into Ann and Cliff as I passed. 


	6. A Confession

Chapter 6: A Confession

A/N: Enjoying the story? You're on Chapter 6, so I assume so. Unless you skipped the last 5 chapters. Which is fine with me. That's your choice. Reviews are welcome. Praise and constructive criticism fuels me. Insults and other bad naughty things make me want to quit. So, take your pick.

Tears were forming behind my eyes as I neared the vineyard gate. I hastily wiped them away, worried that someone might perceive me as weak. So there I stood, tears running down my cheeks, hoping someone would come unlock the gate. Kai strolled up to the gate, his hands dirty from work. I tried to hide my sadness but it was no use.

"Miss Karen, why are you crying?" He asked, scanning my face from some reason.

I tried to answer, but no words came. I fell to my knees sobbing. My hair slid in front of my face as I moved downward. I could feel his eyes on me as he opened the gate. It was like I was cemented to the ground, I couldn't move. Without a word, he was on his knees, holding me close.

"W...Why is this so hard? I sobbed, my words barely understandable.

"Why is what so hard?" He questioned, smoothing down my hair. 

"Everything. My father does nothing but beat and berate me, Mom cries all the time, the only true friend I have is Ann.." I trailed off, unable to speak anymore.

"Karen, I'm here, even if it doesn't seem like it. What brought this all on, anyway?" Kai said.

"Jack. I can't believe he thought he could just walk back into my life like nothing had changed. Ok, I said I would marry him, when I was 8. I don't feel like that anymore. I have my eyes on someone else." I rambled on, not sure if he was listening.

"If you don't feel the same way, let it go. Sometimes you just have to accept the things you can't change, and go on with your life. I know that sounds corny, but believe me here." Kai commented, laughing a bit.

It made me smile, just a little.

I wiped my eyes for the final time, pushing him away slightly. He held out his hand and I took it, helping myself up. I brushed the dirt off of my knees as I stood up.

"Karen, can I ask you a question?" He asked as I walked inside the vineyard.

"Shoot." I replied, smiling to myself. I knew what he was going to ask.

"Who do you have your eyes on?" Kai said, rather quickly.

"Oh someone you know very well." I commented, starting to jog towards the house

"Hey, you don't mean…Wait up!" He cried, trying to catch up.

I broke into a run as I got closer to the house, Kai running behind me. 

Fortunately I reached the front door before he did. 


	7. New Beginnings

Chapter 7: New Beginnings

pA/N: Ok, it's almost 2 am here. I've been reformatting these chapters for you very nice people. They are much prettier and easier to read now. So, enjoy.

So there I was, holding the door shut to my room as he pounded on the outside of it. I was finding the whole situation rather funny.

"Karen, open this door right now!" Kai screamed, furiously trying to open the door.

I didn't reply, I just laughed harder. 

"Fine, I don't care. Don't tell me." He replied.

I could hear him walk away from the door. Predictable. I knew what he was planning.

So, I stepped clear of the door as I heard him charging up the hallway. He flew right into my bed. I was laughing so hard tears were running down my cheeks.

He thrashed around for a few minutes, fighting his way out of the covers. I wiped my eyes, trying to compose myself.

"Are you quite finished?" I asked as he tumbled out of the sheets. 

"Quite." He replied, lifting himself up. 

"So what's all the commotion about?" I said, acting as if I had no clue. He glared, his dark eyes narrowing to mere slits. 

"Ok ok…sit down." I walked over to the bed as I spoke.

There we were, facing each other, my bed in disarray. 

"Well?" Kai asked. I could feel the blood rushing to my face.

Maybe I shouldn't tell him. His eyes were burning right through me. 

"Look, Karen. You know how I feel about you. It's pretty obvious." He commented, hoping for some reply.

"Kai, the truth is…I feel the same way about you. I'm just so scared of being hurt. My wounded heart can only take so much." I replied. Tears were building in the corners of my eyes, but I blinked them away.

He grinned, the expression lighting up his whole face. I managed a weak smile. Kai shifted slightly, throwing his arms around my body. Now I started laughing. Maybe things were starting to look up.

"Karen, have you seen Kai?" My mother's voice questioned. We smiled at each other for a moment.

"I'll be right down Mistress. I was just saying goodnight to Miss Karen." Kai replied, letting me out of his embrace.

"Goodnight, Karen." He whispered as he slid off the bed. I watched as he left my room.

"Goodnight, Kai." I said to the open air. I would sleep well tonight. 


	8. VeryBerry Apologies

Chapter 8: VeryBerry Apologies

A/N: Comedy Central keeps you awake. Which is a good thing when you've got work to do. The characters here? Not my property. They're from a very wonderful game called Harvest Moon 64, though I think you knew that. Otherwise you wouldn't be here. Uhh, Enjoy. *Falls over*

His screaming. Her sobbing. Kai's soothing tone. Ann's laugh. Elli's complaining. From dusk till dawn, these sounds live within my head. A constant companion. This morning was no different.

I wandered down the stairs, this time deciding not to do damage control for my parents. I could see Kai was already trying to fill my place. Without a word, I took a slice of bread from the kitchen table, eating as I walked outside. Kai soon followed, giving up on the hopeless situation inside the house.

"I don't know why you waste your breath." I commented, stuffing the last piece of bread into my mouth. 

"I really don't know myself." He replied, shaking his head.

We both looked up as footsteps were heard outside the vineyard gate. Great, just who I wanted to see this morning.

"Mind if I come in?" Jack asked, smiling.

"Not at all." Kai replied, moving to open the gate.

I glared at him. Jack walked inside the fence, glancing around the vineyard.

"What do you want?" I asked, my tone icy. 

"Karen, can we talk…alone?" He questioned, looking at Kai. I sighed.

"I guess so." I said. 

"I'll leave you two alone then." Kai commented, walking into the house.

Now it was just me and Jack. Alone. 

"Karen, I know I could never really make it up to you for what I did, but I want you to have these." He took his rucksack off, searching inside it for something.

A few moments later his hand emerged from the sack with a small pouch. Jack handed it to me.

"Jack…presents aren't going to take the scars off my heart." I said as I opened the pouch.

A few veryberries fell into my hand. I gasped. It was surprising that he remembered. He grinned at my reaction.

"I think it helps, though. Maybe you'll hate me a little bit less now." Jack replied.

"I don't hate you Jack. I hate what you did to me. You made me unable to trust people. I became this shell of my former self, unwilling and unable to care, all out of fear. Fear that someone else would hurt me. And seeing you again…just made me feel so…confused." I said, my eyes brimming with tears. It was hard to actually speak my mind.

"I…I didn't know that I did that much damage. I'm truly sorry Karen. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me." He commented. Jack started to smile.

"You don't have to worry about me trying to make you love me. I can see that you have feelings for another. And I think I may as well." He laughed a bit.

"Things sure have changed, eh?" I said, starting to smile. Jack nodded. 

"Well, I better be off, I've got crops to tend to." He said, moving toward the vineyard gate. I waved as he started home.

After Jack was out of sight, I walked towards the house to retrieve my coworker.


	9. Time After Time

Chapter 9: Time After Time

A/N: Sorry for the wait on a new chapter. My computer died. Even though it's not really alive. *Ponders* Anyway, enjoy.

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, months into years.

Jack and Elli were an item now. Ann and Cliff were making wedding plans.

As for Kai and myself, I guess you could call us a couple. Just mentioning his name made me smile now.

Popuri had her claws in Gray, it would only be a matter of time before they were together. 

Mom and Dad were separated now. I guess it's for the best. Mom seems happier now. I have no clue where Dad ran off too. Soon, the vineyard would belong to Kai and I. Things were different now. It was almost…peaceful. Breakfast was quiet without him. I couldn't tell if Mom missed Gotz or not.

I smiled at Kai over my glass of milk. He was talking to Mom about last week's profits. The sound of his voice was a welcome sound.

I finished eating before my companions, and cleaned up the dishes. It was time for work. Which was all the time.

Work was never ending in a town such as this. No matter how peaceful Flower Bud Village looked on the outside, the inside was a constant struggle for survival. 

My hands were covered with dirt by the time Kai joined me. 

"Working hard?" He asked as he ruffled my hair.

"What does it look like? I replied, holding up my hands.

He laughed and kneeled beside me, trying to help.

Ok, so sometimes I felt like I was running things myself. But I didn't say it. There was no need to start petty arguments. I bent down to plant another sapling as he opened his mouth. "Karen..." Kai started, his voice suddenly all business.

It wasn't like him. I sat the sapling down for a moment, focusing my attention on him. His eyes were dark. I couldn't read them.

"Umm…well…your mother is thinking about leaving." He said, studying his hands.

"Leaving what? The vineyard?" I questioned. Confusion was evident in my voice.

"Well, kinda. I mean, she's leaving Flower Bud. She told me that she's leaving on the next ferry. There are too many bad memories in this place for her." Kai continued, spilling everything.

'She wasn't going to tell me?!" I exclaimed, standing up. I thought that my mother of all people would tell me something like this.

"She didn't want to hurt you, Karen." He finished, standing up next to me.

"Like this doesn't hurt me." I mumbled, brushing some of the dirt from my hands.

"Miss Sasha thought it would be best. She makes up her own mind. I thought you should know. But don't let her know that I told you. She'd never forgive me." Kai said, trying to look at my face.

I avoided his gaze. I was 21 and I would be running a vineyard on my own, as well as working nights at the bar. And helping Jack with his farm. It seemed like there wasn't enough hours in the day for everything that needed to be done.

"Look, I know what's going through your mind. We can do this, Karen. We'll be able to maintain the vineyard and handle sales." He smiled, hoping to cheer me up.

It helped, a little. 

"When is she leaving?" I sat back down, moving to place the disregarded sapling into the ground. 

"Early tomorrow morning." He replied, digging another hole beside the planted sapling.

"That early…Wow." I commented, brushing the dirt off of my knees as I stood.

I tried not to let it get to me, but my mind was reeling from all the thoughts I had. How could I do this? Would I ever have some free time? What would become of Kai and myself? 

We worked for the rest of the night in silence, planting saplings, checking the vines, moving products around the house and wine cellar. The sun dipped below the horizon as finally today's chores were done. I wearily rubbed my eyes, preparing for my night job.

Kai was curled up on the couch, looking over sales reports and such. I wrapped my arms around his neck, glancing at the figures as I did so. 

"Leaving?" He questioned, resting his head on one of my arms.

"Afraid so." I replied.

It felt bad to leave, now that I had someone waiting for me to come home.

I kissed his cheek, and let go of his neck.

"Come back soon, my dear." He grinned as he talked.

I laughed as I walked out the door. 

After arriving at work, time didn't seem to move fast enough for my liking. 

Ann was blabbering on about her upcoming bachlorette party. I listened in a daze, more focused on the clock then the words coming out of the red head's mouth. I was pretty sure that I knew all I needed to know, seeing as how she'd been talking about it for weeks.

Well, weddings were a big thing around here. There wasn't much entertainment, except for horse races and other festivals. Everyone came to a wedding.

"So Karen, why do you think is gonna get married next? What about Kai and yourself?" Ann giggled as she spoke.

Her words were slurred slightly. She'd been drinking tonight.

"Oh, I dunno. Perhaps. What about Jack and Elli?" I replied, turning from the girl's gaze to mix a few drinks.

"Jack and Elli aren't as close as you and Kai. I can just tell these things." She tried to wink, but it ended up looking more like a nervous twitch.

Maybe she'd been drinking more than I had thought. 

"Soon, you and Kai will be having pretty little babies, and our kids can play together, after.." She trailed off, her head hitting the counter with a thud.br

I winced, a little guilty for letting her drink so much. 

Ann slid off of the bar stool a few minutes later. She was laying on the wooden floor, snoring loudly. I begged off work so I could walk her home.

"Ann…get up. I'm gonna take you home." I coaxed, shaking the drunken girl slightly. 

"Home…" She mumbled, standing up.

Ann stumbled towards the door. I wrapped my arm around her waist and threw her arm around my neck, trying to steady her.

We were almost to the Green Ranch when something caught my eye. The "thing" got closer and closer, until finally it was right upon us. I could feel something in the air. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to identify whatever it was until it was too late.

My vision tunneled as I was struck by some unknown force. Ann and I fell to the ground.


End file.
